familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vasili I Dmitriyevich of Moscow (1371-1425)
}} Vasili I Dmitrievich ( ) (30 December 1371 – 27 February 1425) was Grand Prince of Moscow from 1389. He was the oldest son of Dmitri Donskoy and Grand Princess Yevdokiya Dmitriyevna, daughter of Grand Prince Dmitri Konstantinovich of Nizhny Novgorod. Domestic policy .]] Vasili I continued the process of unification of the Russian lands: in 1392, he annexed the principalities of Nizhny Novgorod and Murom; in 1397–1398 – Kaluga, Vologda, Veliki Ustyug and Komi peoples' lands. During his reign, feudal landownership kept growing. With the growth of princely authority in Moscow, feudals' judicial powers were partially diminished and transferred to Vasili's deputies and heads of volosts. Foreign policy To prevent Russia from being attacked by the Golden Horde, Vasili I entered into alliance with the Grand Duchy of Lithuania in 1392 and married Sophia of Lithuania, the only daughter of Vytautas the Great. The alliance turned out to be fragile, since Vytautas would later capture Vyazma and Smolensk in 1403–1404. Timur raided the Slavic lands in 1395; he ruined the Volgan regions but did not penetrate so far as Moscow. Timur's raid was of service to the Russian prince as it damaged the Golden Horde, which for the next twelve years was in a state of anarchy. During the whole of this time no tribute was paid to the khan, Olug Moxammat, though vast sums of money were collected in the Moscow treasury for military purposes. In 1408 Edigu ravaged Russians territory, but was unable to take Moscow. In 1412, however, Vasili found it necessary to pay the long-deferred visit of submission to the Horde. The growing influence of Moscow abroad was underlined by the fact that Vasili married his daughter Anna to Emperor John VIII Palaeologus of Byzantium. Marriage and children He married Sophia of Lithuania. She was a daughter of Vytautas the Great and his wife Anna. They had nine known children: *Anna Vasilyevna of Moscow (1393-1417) (1393 – August 1417), wife of John VIII Palaiologos *Yuri Vasilyevich of Moscow (30 March 1395 – 30 November 1400) *Ivan Vasilyevich of Moscow (15 January 1396 – 20 July 1417), husband of a daughter of Ivan Vladimirovich of Pronsk. *Anastasia Vasilyevna of Moscow (c1398-1470), wife of Vladimir Alexander, Prince of Kiev, son of Vladimir Olgerdovich *Daniil Vasilyevich of Moscow (6 December 1400 – May 1402). *Vasilisa Vasilyevna of Moscow (c1403-c1460). Married first Alexander Ivanovich "Brukhaty", Prince of Suzdal and secondly his first cousin Alexander Daniilovich "Vzmetenj", Prince of Suzdal. They were both fifth-generation descendants of Andrei II of Vladimir. *Simeon Vasilyevich of Moscow (13 January – 7 April 1405) *Maria Vasilyevna of Moscow (c1408-c1470). Married Yuri Patrikeyevich, son of Patrikej, Prince of Starodub and his wife Helena. The marriage solidified his role as a Boyar attached to Moscow. *Vasili II Vasilyevich of Moscow (10 March 1415–27 March 1462) See also *Rulers of Russia family tree References * External links * Sofia's listing, along with her husband, in "Medieval lands" by Charles Cawley. * [http://genealogy.euweb.cz/russia/rurik12.html#AnV1 Rurikids12 __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Russian leaders Category:14th-century Grand Princes of Moscow Category:15th-century Grand Princes of Moscow Category:Grand Princes of Moscow Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Rurikids Category:Eastern Orthodox monarchs Category:14th-century Russian princes